rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170414015713/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170414202007
"Elsa...Elsa calm down, please." Elsa, standing amidst the frost, her back turned to him and her hands clenched by her side. Her shoulders trembling furiously, her white breaths coming fast and rigorous. Breha wanted to comfort Elsa but she gave Elsa some space. "Elsa..." "I failed her..." Elsa whispered. She turned to Kristoff, her eyes wide with angst. "I failed her!" Elsa said, this time raising her voice. "I told you, didn't I? But noooo, you told me she was perfectly fine!" "Oh, so it's my fault now?" asked Kristoff, aghast. "It's my fault for being there for her when you weren't?" "I was there for her!" protested Elsa. "I'm the one who could understand her predicament!" "You could? So why would she better off with anybody who'd be there for her when you weren't?" "I should've been there for her! I am in complete control now!" cried Elsa, stomping her foot. Icicles shot out from the walls, the floor, and one narrowly shooting in between Kristoff's legs, nearly costing him his manhood. "Guys, what's going on in here - woah, look, I've been impaled, again," came a voice from behind. The pair turned to look at the doorway, finding that Olaf had entered the room, now impaled by an icy stalagmite like a stick of satay. Elsa straightened herself, and ran a hand through her platinum blonde locks. "Nothing serious, Olaf," she said, keeping her voice level. "Are you sure? Because Anna just vanished without any traces for us and I heard people bragging about how's Anna obnoxious, insufferable and a pain in the neck and how you and Breha are much better than Anna." "Breha and I are no better than Anna!" argued Elsa. Again the icicles sharpened and rose from the ground and the walls. "Then why would she choose anybody else over you and Breha?" asked Kristoff heatedly. "Why are you so convinced your girlfriend's evil?" shot back Elsa. Kristoff looked like he'd taken a slap in the face. "She's just...just really messed up now," continued Elsa, her voice shaking with depression. "She just can't handle it. I mean, she's had this mentality that she was in the same isolation in Arendelle Breha and I were for past thirteen years ago. And then boom! Suddenly she finds out that oh, she's got anybody else to raise her better than my parents could!" Her agitation had grown over her speech, and the frost had begun to nip at Kristoff's cheeks with a icy sting. The Snow Queen had collapsed in a helpless heap in amongst the frost, her sobs loud and uncontrolled. They bounced off the cold icy walls like metal clanging against rock, amplifying the girl's wild distress. Olaf took a big leap, slipping himself off the icicle, before waddling over the Elsa, the warm smile on his face seemingly unaffected by the cold. Breha and Clara comforted Elsa to calm her down. "Yeah," agreed Olaf, "People do bad things when they're scared, alone or confused. She'll come back to us; I know she will." "I want to believe you, Olaf," said Kristoff dejectedly. "But it's just...in that moment, in that battle, she looked like she had complete control of her powers, like she knew what she was doing, unlike Elsa in similar conditions." "It wasn't completely similar," noted Olaf. "Elsa didn't exactly hate anyone." Elsa gasped, her eyes widening. "Yes, that must be it." "Must be what?" asked Kristoff. Elsa now ran both her hands through her hair. "Oh God, oh holy mother...this isn't good at all. She's on another side, that's what she is. While my parents focused on me more than Anna..." "Anybody else who also knows any other parts of the past including Anna's real, old missing memories of yours and Breha's magic powers raise her better." finished Kristoff, his voice softer than the drop of a pin. "No..." "She'll find out about it." said Elsa her fingertips twitching irratibly by her sides. "She'll realize sooner or I'll lose her forever, and she'll just keep on letting anybody pitting and turning her against me and Breha. Eventually, she'll hate me..." "Elsa, Breha, there was still no sign of Anna at all." Kristoff said to Elsa who was glaring at him in tears while Breha was in in tears. "You know we can't always keep searching all over Norway nor the world for her all the time. You know you can't always keep controlling her nor her life all the time. You know you can't always keep telling her what to do and not to do all the time. You know we can't always keep protecting her all the time and you know neither you nor Breha can always secrets from her all the time. You two have to trust her self independence and freedom much more than once. You three can have any other different friends besides each other, can you?" "Fine then they can come along with us on our trips." Elsa said stubbornly. "Anna needs you two and you two need her too." said Kristoff sadly but determinedly. "On second thought, you two should move on from her and let her move on from you too." Elsa stamped her foot in anger, fury and rage. "No, I will ''not ''give up on Anna!" Elsa shouted. "Kristoff, how dare you make such a suggestion! You'd just rather to accept the idea of anybody else who knows any other parts of past life like Anna's real, old missing memories of mine and Breha's magic powers, wouldn't you?!" Kristoff bristled at the harsh accusation, but he understood that Elsa was upset and didn't really mean it. "No they only pitted her against you and Breha because you, your parents and my adoptive grandfather should've been honest with Anna in the first place which none of you did at all so somebody else did it for Anna instead of Grand Pabbie." "The eternal winter was my fault. What surprises me is they apologized to me for what Anna did to me was they thought was rather actually unforgivable. They openly spoke against Anna only just in order to comfort Breha and me. What did Breha and I always get so far, huh, Kristoff?" Elsa snapped. "All we ever got was preferable, special treatment from everybody else because of our powers, our hot beauty, loveliness and prettiness and our personal, emotional sensitivities! If I hadn't shut Anna out for past thirteen years ago in the first place, none of this would've happened! Plus I should've told her my secret about why I shut her out and what happened! How's Anna supposed to know if I won't tell her why, huh?" Kristoff said, "You should be able to be more honest with Anna." Elsa sobbed. "I don't want to move on from Anna and neither does she! I want Anna!" She collapsed into, no longer angry at him, but at the unfairness of losing her other sister, Anna again. "Please, I'll just do anything to be a much better sister to Anna! Please! Anna can take of herself." Kristoff relented. "All right. Calm down."